Theif
by MsNegative24
Summary: So Link is a young street rat in Hyrule who's gone hungry. What will he do to satisfy his hunger? Why, steal of course! Short story set as the prologue for a story that's been swimming around in my head. In other news, TLoZ: BoA IS still being worked on, for anyone who cares. I just chose to rewrite it, because good god it sucked, lol. It'll begin posting sometime soon too.


On the cobblestoned city streets of Hyrule, a dirty young blond boy with long pointed ears ran about. He wore an oversized off-white long sleeved shirt over his short and scrawny stature that reached just above his knees with a belt around his waist, and a pair of dark grey socks too big for his feet. He ran alone in the empty western section of the city, heading for the market district.

The boy, named Link, reached the end of a street and peered around a corner to see the center of Hyrule Castle Town. He frowned as he took notice of the unusually crowded center of action. He'd forgotten about what today was in Hyrule's recent history; it was the birthday of the young Princess Zelda.

People ran amuck and scurried about, setting up stands and decorations for the day. They all wanted to impress the Royal family, as they'd hoped to achieve each year, by setting out offerings for their Highnesses.

Once more, the blond boy frowned, adding a glare to his expression. He didn't understand the importance of birthdays, especially the Princess's. He never had a party, so why should she? It was just because she was Royalty, right? Whatever the reason, Link would not let it get into his way.

He watched the citizens continuously hurrying about causing his impatience to grow. After nearly ten minutes, it seemed as though they were nearing completion. As the boy watched the people, his stomach began to growl. Scowling, he placed his left hand over his belly.

"I'm gonna get food soon," he whispered with an irritated tone. He continued to watch the people, and soon enough everyone was done setting up.

The smell of food began to drift his way. The warming smell of freshly baked goods and carefully cooked meat made his mouth water. His stomach growled again and he clutched it tighter but ignored the pain. He wanted to wait for the right time to go in and find some food -find it, only because stealing was harsh.

Suddenly, long trumpets blared from the entry gates of Hyrule Castle causing him to jump and turn his head. A pale lanky man dressed in rich purple clothes walked forward with a scroll within his hands. From it, he read,

"Hear ye, hear ye!" he called aloud. "I will now be presenting your Highnesses, the Royal Hylian family of Hyrule! Presenting the King Harkinian Daphnes Hyrule and his daughter, the Princess Zelda!" The crowds roared with cheer as the King and Princess walked out and waved. Link stuck out his tounge and rolled his eyes in distaste as he crossed his arms.

The crowd began to die down when the King of Hyrule raised his hands to settle them. Smiling, he lowered his hands.

"Loyal citizens of Hyrule, I thank you for coming here today to celebrate my daughter's birth," the man boomed to the crowd. "The Princess Zelda is celebrating her eighth year of birth today. The future of Hyrule looks bright, for my Zelda has learned the land's history and lore. She practices her lessons each day, becoming brighter and wiser every second."

Link looked at the princess with a bored expression, watching her smile proudly as the King bragged on about her. He soon lost interest in listening and saw it as a good opportunity to sneak into the crowd while they were distracted.

He thought it was absurd, really, the way they all worshiped the nobles. He thought it was fine if you respected them, but to practically worship? It was crazy, or at least he thought so.

As the people listened intently to the King's speech, the boy snuck around the market place picking food from the set ups. A little bread here, some small steaming pieces of meat there, maybe even a pastry or two... Boy was he in for a feast tonight!

The blond child collected the food items on his shirt, piling them up as he held onto excess material to form a makeshift basket of sorts. Soon, just as he was placing a final piece of meat onto his pile of food, he heard the King shout louder than he had been.

"Let us feast!" he ordered. The crowd roared with cheer and Link froze, terrified. He was in the middle of the market set up with stolen food plainly within his hands. The crowds turned and rushed to their stations, not noticing the blond boy with stolen food. Link furrowed his eyebrows but was quickly over it and ran through the crowds.

People began to notice missing food items as he made his way out of the crowd, and they began to fuss. Finally, somebody noticed the ragged boy with food.

"There he is!" one woman shouted, "He stole it all!" She pointed over in his direction and he'd been caught red handed. "THEIF!"

The crowd was thrown into an uproar and he soon found himself running from castle guards. Link ran through the western part of the city, slipping through alleyways and shortcuts that he'd learned from years of practically living among them. Eventually though, the guards had him beat. They'd managed to block him off at the end of the western side, and turning back was not an option for a group of seven or more guards had chased him from that way.

"You thought you could get away with this you little brat?" One of the knights spat with a high pitched tone.

"I-"

"Well you thought wrong!" The guard yanked on Link's arm, causing him to drop all of the food he'd collected.

"Let me go!" he shouted as he pulled against the guard's grip. It was of no use, though, for the guard was too strong. Even if he were to get away, the other guards would have gotten hold of him easily.

The guard dragged him back to the center of the city where angry citizens waited for the guards to return with the theiving child.

"There he is!" the same woman from before exclaimed. "Rotten child!" The crowd boo-ed the boy who sneered in response. It wasn't his fault he was a starving orphan who wanted to live.

The group of guards brought him to the castle gates, where beyond the large wooden doors he was sure the life of prison awaited.

_Maybe I'll get food there. _

Just as he was beginning to think out a few of the perks of being in prison rather than living on the street, the guards stopped in front of the King and his daughter, Princess Zelda.

"What do you want us to do with 'im your majesty?" The guard who held onto him asked as he tugged on Link's arm.

"Ow," he muttered as he continued to try to twist and pry his way out. The King glanced down at the boy, who looked to the King with pleading eyes. The King pursed his lips and looked down to his daughter, who shared a glance with him. Smirking, the King turned to the guard.

"I know," he started, "seeing as my daughter is so bright and intelligent, let's allow _her_ to pass judgement on the situation. After all, she is the heir to Hyrule." Princess Zelda's eyes went wide, obviously not expecting to be put on the spot. The guard's grip loosened a bit on the blond boy, but quickly regained its firm hold.

"B-b-but your majesty, she is-" The King frowned at the guard.

"If you defy my wishes, I'll have your rank lowered, General." he declared sternly. The so-called 'General' gulped and nodded to the King. "Well, Zelda?"

The princess made eye contact with Link, with him silently pleading for her to let him go. She formed the slightest smile on her lips, perhaps a smile that only he himself noticed, and then turned to her father.

Zelda motioned with her finger for her father to lean down. "Yes?" he mumbled. The Princess Zelda whispered a few things into the King's Hylian ears, glancing at the boy a few times as she did so. The King glanced at him as well from time to time. Link, while confused with their quiet conversation, had a feeling it would be something beneficial to him. At least he hoped. Finally, the King smiled at the baffled boy and folded his arms.

"Let him go," the King said. The guard's grip loosened and the ragged boy started to run, but halted at the sound of the King. "On one condition," the King had said to make him stop. He turned around and swallowed the lump in his throat as he looked between the princess and her father.

"W-wh-what's that?" He asked, nervously stammering.

"You come to live with us." Link gaped out of shock and slumped his shoulders in a stupor. He could see that the guards were confused as well.

"What?" Link asked, forgetting all manners. "Why?"

Still smiling, the King answered, "The Princess made her decision about what to do with you, my boy, and her reason for it is so that you will have a home." Link flashed his eyes to Zelda, who seemed to smile once more. Turning his attention back to the King, shock still present in his eyes, he asked,

"You mean it?"

The King nodded. Link smiled large, grinning from ear to ear.

"Come now," the King commanded, "and let us set you on your way. Guards, you are dismissed." The King walked ahead of he and Princess Zelda as he began to tell Link of the ways of the castle. Link trailed farther behind than Zelda did, which made her turn and motion for him to move up.

"Why did you do this?" Link whispered as they walked, King Daphnes continuing on. Zelda turned her head to him, a small smile on her face.

"Well, I had the feeling that theiving was not something out of the norm for you; I saw it as maybe a common occurance?" She asked quietly. Link's face flushed out of embarassment. "And besides, you did it out of hunger. You shouldn't have been guilty for eating. But now you should be fine, here in the castle."

Link smiled again and looked ahead. This was all too good to be true. Zelda looked ahead as well. Without turning to him, she asked,

"What is your name?"

Slowly, and with a large smirk, he said, "Link."


End file.
